


A Study in Human Behavior

by rinne (itcanmakeyoucrazy)



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Big MT, Exhibitionism, Experimentation, F/F, Masturbation, Old World Blues, Robots, Sex Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itcanmakeyoucrazy/pseuds/rinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Courier volunteers for special research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Human Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers if you haven't finished talking to all the Brains.

I remember the day I woke up very clearly. It was shocking to be bald, but through some inexplicable medical miracle, the Auto-doc was able to give me back my hair.

The scars didn't hurt, thankfully; as my stay prolonged they began to be overshadowed by the scars I got from fighting police cyberdogs and lobotomites.

 

I spoke to each big brain with little inhibition, hoping socialness would get me somewhere. Klein was kind of a prick, but Dr. O (or rather, Dr. 0) was pretty decent (aside from the Muggy thing -- I sympathize with Muggy on that issue). But most of all, the one who caught my attention was Dr. Dala.

At first her somewhat breathy voice module creeped me out, but as time passed I felt drawn to it. And I saw the slideshow near my room sometimes -- god, she used to be cute. Was that a bun?

 

A few days after my stay at the Big MT began, I found out that Dr. Dala wanted to conduct some...questionable research on how I breathed. Despite the excitement I felt from her monitors and increased breathiness, I felt curious and complied.

She studied me intensely and released drained microfusion cells as if they were a drained sexual energy, some sort of robot cum, if you will. I recycled them as I would any other, but after discovering her sexy sleepwear from her house in Higgs Village.

She had mentioned something about previous subjects refusing to show her their more...personal activities, if you will, and I was determined to provide data.

 

I walked up to Dr. Dala one day, and pulled her aside as usual. "I can provide you some data you said you wanted before, but we have to be alone."

"What data, teddy bear?" she asked inquisitively, her screens flickering curiously. "I don't remember asking for any."

"You'll see," I urged, gently pushing her monitors upstairs towards her old room in the Think Tank.

There I began to take off my armor, and sat on the bed.

"Sorry it's not a table, this is more comfortable," I chuckled. She still seemed confused, but watched intently as I spread my legs.

"I've already seen all of you, lobotomite," she said, clearly puzzled, yet unsurprised by my nudity.

"You'll see," I let out a sigh as I leaned back and put a hand to my clitoris. It had been a while -- I couldn't touch myself with robots present in any room, especially not the bickering light switches or the raging toaster.

 

"Mm...gh.......ah.."

 

I started out slow, focusing only on my clitoris. Dr. Dala seemed more genuinely interested now, her monitors glued on me. I paused and slid a finger inside, showing it to her.

"This is the bodily fluids the other lobotomites didn't want to show you. Or at least one kind of it, I guess."

She stared at my shining finger, and finally asked "May I take a sample?"

"Of course. How'll you do it? I have some ideas..."

 

 

I asked her to set herself up as part of a sort of sex machine, with a collection container under where I would sit. A modified lobotomy "arm" with a suction cup was placed on my clitoris, enabling hands-free pleasure.

As I neared my climax, Dr. Dala's screens seemed to flicker even more intensely.

After the waves of energy subsided, she spoke: "What was that?"

"An orgasm," I laughed and proposed that I would be up for research again at any time. I gave her a peck on the cheek and she seemed a bit perplexed, but something in the way she said goodbye told me I was beginning to remind her of days past.


End file.
